


I just wanted you

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Series: fluffy emoji tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU in which no one was shot because THAT WAS A MISTAKE., Dry Humping, F/M, No Sex, Post-Season/Series 04, Sloppy Makeouts, Undressing, let the kids have fun sensual times, steamy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: There was a time they had angry fights about her not wanting to acknowledge that she was his girlfriend, and now he had to deal with her appearing out of nowhere demanding kisses.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: fluffy emoji tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001802
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	I just wanted you

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested BatCat 🌟“Make out with me immediately.”

There was a time they had angry fights about her not wanting to acknowledge that she was his girlfriend, and now he had to deal with her appearing out of nowhere demanding kisses.

“Make out with me right now.”

“Selina wh-“ and before he can even finish his sentence, she already grabbed him by the roots of his carefully coifed hair and somehow climbed backwards on his table, attacking his lips with ferocity, and pulling him to herself. His hands follow the trail of her heat, grabbing her leather covered hips, sliding upwards, she moans into his mouth when he touches her skin and oh god it’s so good, for a moment his relentless brain stops. For a moment, the pain of his life’s tragedy is a distant memory, all his worries, all his fears, forgotten. There’s only Selina.

He’s panting against her neck as she rubs against him and Bruce thinks he might die. Her hands are impatient as she tries to force him out of his turtleneck and he chuckles at her mumbled complaints of unpractical nerdy clothing choices. He finally muster a grain of self-control enough to push her away to undress his jumper. Bruce’s heart is running at a mad rate when he throws the piece of clothing on the floor, breath comes out in puffs of hot air as he takes a moment to just look at her, smirking as her dazzled gaze becomes an annoyed one.

Always so impatient.

Hair wilder than the usual, from the night wind but mostly from his ministrations. He can’t remember of noticing when she lost her jacket but it’s already on the floor, she had some black lacy v neck underneath, one of the sleeves is down showing plenty of her shoulder and bra. He licks his lips. That is new, between them. Began just after they saved Alfred, he brought her home that night, and they had a long, glorious makeout session on the couch. Those had been happening with some regularity now, but she never felt so needy before. He’s Bruce, he’s curious and suspicious. It’s Selina. And it’s them. He can’t help but worry.

“What is happening? What do you need?”

She snorts.

“I think you know what’s happening. And what I need is…” she pulls him from the hoops of his beltline, looking up to him through her lashes, Bruce’s throat runs dry, he feels himself twitch, he leans towards her.

Bruce takes a couple of deep breathes trying to clean his brain, but it’s too hard, she’s everywhere, and her lips are on his chest now.

“I mean it, Selina? You can tell me, if something happened, you don’t need to oh-“ he choked as she rubbed against him harder.

She unglues her lips from him, and smirks, pulling his belt out of the hoops in one smooth motion and throwing it across the room.

“Nothing happened, you dumdum” his face is half suspicion half despair for what she’s saying to be true “I just wanted you.”

When he dives to kiss her again, he can feel her smile against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me an emoji and I’ll write you a fluffy drabble/ficlet here >>>> https://pandoraimperatrix.tumblr.com/post/633818290001723392/send-me-an-emoji-and-ill-write-you-a-fluffy


End file.
